Killing without Penalty
This is the first case in Darnestown and the first at the economic center Case Background The victim was the lead singer of the Scarlett and the Shakers, Scarlett Love, who was founded dead in her recording studio with two cuts in her neck. The killer was the drummer of the band, Clover Henderson. The victim thought that she was the most important member of the band, which wearied Clover. However, the reason that drove the murderer to kill Scarlett was the rumor that an informant gave her, who sais that the singer was going to fire his brother Marty, the guitarist of the band. The drummer didn't want that the music career of his brother was over and he had to work all his life as a fast-food chef. Clover decided to surprise Scarlett in the studio and ask if the rumor was true. When the singer acknowledged it, Clover attacked Scarlett but the singer fought. As a last resort, the drummer grabbed her familiar knife and cut the singer throat. Clover was sentenced to 20 years in jail without chance of parole Victim *'Scarlett Love '(Founded in her recording studio, with two cuts in her neck) Murder Weapon *'Familiar Knife' Killer *'Clover Henderson' Suspects *'Marty Henderson '(Guitarist of the Band) Age: 25 Height: 6'0 Weight: 176 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: B- Profile *The suspect consumes cocoa *The suspect has access to the studio Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect is caucasian ---- *'Clover Henderson '(Drummer of the Band) Age: 23 Height: 5'6 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect consumes cocoa *The suspect has access to the studio Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect is caucasian ---- *'Sue Scotish '(Victim's Neighbor) Age: 30 Height: 5'8 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect consumes cocoa *The suspect doesn't have access to the studio Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect is caucasian ---- *'Shannon Kitt '(News Reporter) Age: 28 Height: 5'6 Weight: 147 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect consumes cocoa *The suspect doesn't have access to the studio Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect is caucasian ---- *'Timm Fortuna '(Band Agent) Age: 31 Height: 6'0 Weight: 175 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect consumes cocoa *The suspect has access to the studio Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect is caucasian ---- Killer's Profile *The killer has blond hair *The killer consumes cocoa *The killer has blue eyes *The killer is caucasian *The killer has access to the studio Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 (8 Stars) *Investigate Recording Studio (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag) *Talk to Marty about the murder *Talk to Clover about the murder *Examine Victim's Bag (Result: Key) *Analyze Key (03:00:00) *Investigate Victim's Department (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Love Song) *Examine Love Song (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance (06:00:00) *Talk to the victim's neighbor about the murder *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2 (9 Stars) *Investigate Instruments (Clues: Victim's Phone, Bloody Knife) *Question the reporter about being sniffing around the crime scene *Examine Bloody Knife (Result: Blood Sample) *Analize Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Talk to Clover about her initials on the murder weapon *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analize Victim's Phone (06:00:00) *Talk to Timm about the murder *Investigate Timm's Office (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Bloody Glove) *Examine Bloody Glove (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 (9 stars) *Investigate Couch (Clues: Victim's Laptop, Blurred Paper) *See what Sue wants *Examine Blurred Paper (Result: Job Request) *Analyze Job Request (00:30:00) *Question Marty about the search of a new guitarist *Examine Victim's Laptop (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Laptop (03:00:00) *Talk to Timm about the threat of being fired *Investigate Timm's Desk (Clues: Full Drawer) *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Key) *Analize Key (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation (10 Stars) *See why Timm needs your help *Investigate Timm's Office (Clues: Timm's Briefcase) *Examine Timm's Briefcase (Result: Marty Music Demo) *Analyze Demo (03:00:00) *Give the Demo back to Timm (Reward: 10.000 Coins) *Question Shannon about being sniffing in the victim's department *Investigate Victim's Department (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Meeting Note) *Analyze Meeting Note (03:00:00) *Talk to Shannon about the results (Reward: Reporter Hat, Press Jacket) *Offer your help to Marty *Investigate Recording Studio (Clues: Drummer Bag) *Examine Drummer Bag (Result: Family Photo) *Give the photo back to Marty (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (1 star)